


Cake and stuff

by foxy_mulder



Series: Lazytown [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder
Summary: They have a party.(probably) final installment of the Lazytown series





	

"So why _now?"_

Stephanie pretended she didn't know what he meant. "Why now, what?"

"Why are we inviting Robbie to parties _now?_ Because he asked to play and you said no? Seems like a dumb reason."

Stingy had a point, actually. They really should have noticed before it came down to all this. 

"Better late than never, right?" she smiled, and was sure it looked fake. 

Stingy gave her a look. "How about just better _never?_ He's never been nice to us, why should we?"

She thought about it. 

"Well, maybe he never learned how to be nice to people, because he never got to join in on anything. Besides, he's done ... _some_ nice stuff before, like when he found my diary. And when he plays with us in his disguises."

Stingy scoffed and looked uncomfortable. 

"Right, because tricking us is so nice..."

Trixie, who had apparently been listening, chimed in.

"Admit it, Stingy, she's right! Games are more fun when he puts on those disguises. I mean, basketball and soccer get boring after awhile. You gotta spice it up somehow."

He shrugged and went back to hanging balloons.

 

Elsewhere, Robbie and Sportacus were making a cake.

"Robbie, if you eat the batter, there will be none left for the cake!"

"There is plenty," he said, and to illustrate his point, he opened a cabinet. Boxes of cake mix fell to the floor. He opened a second cabinet, and more spilled out, and he started to open a third, but Sportacus stopped him with a "Woah, alright, I understand. No need to make a mess!"

It was fun. Sportacus was careful not to get any batter in his mouth, while Robbie frantically tried to put it ALL in his mouth.  
They put the layers in the oven and kissed for a little while while they waited for it to bake. Sportacus got a little sleepy from the traces of sugar on Robbies mouth, so they stopped. Sportacus fell asleep on his lap as he petted his hair, humming to himself.

The timer dinged, and Robbie took the cake out carefully. He then frosted it with vanilla icing, because he was unsure of the kids preferences in icing. Vanilla seemed like a fairly neutral choice. Sportacus stirred from his nap on the floor. He looked to the cake in despair.  
"Robbie, please put at least a _little_ something healthy in the cake."  
Robbie sighed. "Cake" was not "Vegetable cake" or "Fruit cake," because it didn't have fruit in it. Because it tasted better without. Ask anyone who had ever received a fruitcake; this was irrefutably true.

"Like what, Sportacake? Asparagus? Onions? Corn?"

Sportacus giggled. Oh, that was cute. He wanted to hear it again.

"No, silly, like strawberries, or blueberries!" 

Robbie nodded. He'd actually tried a few of those in his time, and they weren't bad, for fruit. (Not that he would say so.)  
So the cake had blueberries and strawberries on it.

They went to the party, Sportacus cartwheeling and Robbie walking slowly to avoid dropping the enormous cake.  
They hauled the precious cargo through the door and saw the collective eyes of all the kids drawn to it.

"Okay, I take it back, I'm glad you invited him," Stingy stated matter of factly. Stephanie elbowed him in the stomach.

The party was a huge success. Ziggy and Robbie were fast friends, bonding over slices of cake and talk of candy. Over the partys course, Trixie showed him her best slingshot, Pixel asked if Robbie would come over and help him fix the glitches in his new software, and Stingy didn't directly insult Robbie (which was really the best they could hope for with him, honestly.) Robbie was shy and grumpy as always, but soon warmed up to everyone when they showed interest in talking to him. They played a few party games, but had to stop when it was discovered that Trixie put real pins on the tails in pin the tail on the donkey. 

And then it was over and they all went home. Stephanie gave Sportacus a hug on her way out, hesitated and then gave Robbie one too. It was brief.  
He thought his heart was going to explode.

He thought abbout it the whole walk back. Sportacus must have noticed.

"Are you happy, Robbie?"

He smiled brightly.

"Yes."

And he was.


End file.
